A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic musical instruments and, more particularly, comprises an extractor for an electronic musical instrument.
B. Prior Art
Electronic music synthesizers create varied musical sounds by generating and processing various basic waveforms to provide the desired sound. This commonly takes place under control of a player who "shapes" the waveforms by changing their amplitude, spectral content, envelope, etc. by means of various controls associated with the synthesizer.
The most basic control used in synthesizers is that which establishes the "note" to be played. Typically, this is accomplished by means of a keyboard which the user plays in the same manner as a conventional organ or piano instrument. Generally, each key on the keyboard is tuned to provide a specific frequency or "pitch" of one or more octave ranges. These instruments are highly desirable and useful, but not appropriate for users whose playing skills are directed to musical instruments which do not use a keyboard.